vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-08-23
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-22 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 22nd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-30 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 30th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"New and...Improved?" Match' Matchup Winner Results After beating Luigi, it seems Gary felt the need to splurge on his look, coming out in some new duds with a new hairdo and maybe a little plastic surgery on the side. But is his makeover enough to give him the confidence to make it two wins in a row? The early goings don't seem to favor that as Tingle is mostly in control for much of the contest. But after putting Gary through Table-san, it seems the girthy trainer finally wakes up, pummeling the creepy costumed man. But Gary's breakout is short-lived, and once again Tingle seizes control of the match and ends it after a splash from the apron to keep Gary down for three. Other Plot Adam Jensen is chastising Gabe Newell in his office for having another long break. Gaben says he's got some big matches to make up for it. He announces a four-way match to determine a new Casual Championship contender. Wario Ware Inc. is scheduled to defend the Co-Op Championship against GameCenter FU. Little Mac will be in non-title singles action tonight, and he'll also find out his new VGCW Championship contender. Adam asks what type, a four-way, a six man? Gabe says to think bigger. '"Deep Purple" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Standing on the road of REDemption is a Steel/Flying type robot who was previously thought unbeatable. Both competitors come into this match with losses, so one of them will get the chance to right the ship here. It's even to start things off, but Air Man eventually pulls out with the advantage, using STAB attacks by making use of steel weaponry like the ladder, stairs, and a chair. He busts Red open, but the bloody rage Red normally exhibits doesn't seem to emerge, at least not immmediately. Air Man's assault continues back outside the ring, where Red is able to sneak a Giga Impact DDT in, springing an oil leak on the bot. But the Pokemon trainer doesn't last much longer after taking his second Air Shooter of the night, allowing Air Man to start a new streak. Other Plot The Practice are on the hunt for a Dragon Ball backstage, and they're getting close. Dr. Eggman mentions that the other teams have found the balls in the possession of other wrestlers, so they're likely to find the ball they're tracking in someone else's hands. Dr. Wily assumes Robotnik's ready to fight, and he responds in agreement. With their prize in sight, they strengthen their search. '"Human Evolution" Match' Matchup Winner Results It's a battle of DK's natural power and Adam's augmented power, but it doesn't take long to find out which one is superior in this fight. DK takes over quickly and keeps it, pouring the pain on Adam consistently. With his combination of slams and punches to the head, Jensen's holding his body together in due time. A slam through Table-san only amplifies the hurting Adam's going through, and there's little room for a comeback as DK shoves Adam over, taking out the last of his life and getting an impressive victory. Other Plot The beeping's intensified on The Practice's Dragon Radar, and Eggman asks Wily which "imbecile" he has to beat for the nearby Dragon Ball. Wily points behind Eggman, and Eggman turns out finding Casual Champion Segata Sanshiro standing before his eyes! He asks Eggman if he's looking to pick a fight. While Eggman says he doesn't want to, Wily says Eggman does. Robotnik tells Albert to shut up, but Wily further goads Segata, forcing Eggman to yell once more to shut up. But Segata doesn't seem to understand Eggman's pleas, instead calling him dishonorable and accepting the challenge, offering a prize if he can be bested. As Eggman cowers, Wily seems proud of his work now that they've got a shot at a Dragon Ball. 'Co-Op Championship Tornado Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results The teams put their personalities together as the angry AVGN and Wario pair off while crowd favorites Arino and Waluigi get their own battle going. The Nerd and Wario keep their fight inside the ring, but Waluigi and Arino aren't afraid to venture out. The title match is quite even almost the whole way through, both pairings going back and forth with offense. The match almost seems to take a turn when Arino tries to get Waluigi through Table-san, only to take the WAAAAAAAHsteland through instead! Wario seems to be getting the upper hand on James, but GCFU fights out of it, even syncing their suplexes at one point. It's a race to claim the belts at the very end as Waluigi goes for the Lousy Elbow on a fallen Arino, but in the midst of his bouncing, AVGN uses a spinebuster pin combination to steal the titles from under Waluigi's nose! As Wario Ware Inc. heads to the back wondering went wrong, GameCenter FU celebrates their second time capturing Co-Op gold! '40 Man Royal Rumble' Matchup Statistics }} Winner Results After over four months (nearly six months since the last 40-man), the Royal Rumble returns to VGCW! Notable wrestlers include the GM himself as Gabe Newell racks up 7.5 eliminations to his name, the highest of all participants in this Rumble. But he is surprisingly felled by Gary Oak, who no doubt has thoughts of revenge for his crushing defeat to Gaben months ago racing through his mind during the ordeal. Gary continues to impress, totaling 7 kills before he is taken out by the returning Sabin! With much of the crowd behind him, Sabin fights his way to the final two against Adam Jensen, but his run ends as Adam tosses him over to earn a shot at the VGCW Championship! With a favorable #38 slot for the assistant, no doubt the rumor mill will find itself full of questions regarding any involvement by the GM's office here. Other Plot Nappa and Flint prepare to find the next Dragon Ball. Flint mentions how Waluigi and Segata Sanshiro each have one. Nappa thinks they should go for a 2-on-1 attack to claim them, but Flint doesn't feel that's sportsmanlike. He suggests they look for the unaccounted Dragon Balls and let the others fight it out for now. Nappa wonders why all the Dragon Balls seem to be in this one arena, but tries to talk Nappa out of breaking the fourth wall. '"Must Be Link" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Luigi has the misfortune of wearing a green hat to the ring against Ganondorf, but he doesn't pay dearly...not very easily, at least. The green plumber does quite well for him, hanging in there with the Dark Lord's attacks. Unfortunately Ganondorf isn't willing to share one of his 1000 Years of Darkness for the sake of the Year of Luigi, and once they're on the outside, the three-time VGCW Champion lets loose with multiple shots to the head with foreign objects. Luigi tries his best to comeback with a chair, but Ganon keeps the damage to a minimum, and a Gerudo Valley Driver inside the ring is the last piece of the puzzle to put down Luigi for three. Other Plot Zangief comes out to the stage with a mic in hand. He tells Ganondorf that he's never been disrespected like this before. Even when Little Mac and Baz McMahon schemed against him, they made their motives known, but Ganondorf's kept silent on why he attacked Gief. Zangief says he doesn't care anymore, but he feels the fans deserve an explanation still. Ganondorf relents, saying he betrayed Zangief to break free of his partner and the fans. He was tired of having to pander to them and felt that he had become soft and weak as a result. He's known as the Dark Lord, and he thinks it's time he act like it once more. He tells Zangief that it's game over, return of Ganon! 'Casual Champ. #1 Contenders Extreme Rules Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results It's a brawl to determine the next contender for Segata Sanshiro here. As expected, the foursome form pairs, with Guile and Dan keeping their history going and Duke and Falcon dueling separately. After taking a beating, Duke seems to get a sudden and unexpected elimination after putting Falcon in the barricade corner and getting a pinfall, eliminating the racer. Team America then groups up, but they're not 100% together. While they're happy to double-team Dan, they take shots at each other from time to time. Even the referee gets caught up in this, getting knocked down a couple times and getting a little too close to the action, especially when swinging ladders are involved. After taking a rough backbreaker, Dan is out for Guile to pin him, leaving the Americans the last two standing. With both men heavily damaged, Guile grabs a ladder and beats down his partner on the outside. Duke escapes back into the ring, and the two arm themselves with weapons, only to wordlessly agree to stop using such things and instead resort to their own hands. It turns out to benefit Duke, who hits a stunner and a senton bomb, but it's not quite enough to put Guile down. After a hip toss and arm drag, the battle of heart reaches a conclusion as Duke Nukem escapes as the top contender to the Casual Championship! '"Piston Honda" Last Man Standing Non-Title Match' Matchup Winner Results Perhaps inspired by Luigi's impressive underdog performance earlier, Ryo looks to take it a step further and defeat the VGCW Champion in this non-title match. His determination takes him far, keeping him even with the champ and even pulling ahead for a bit as he moonsaults off the top rope to the outside, putting Little Mac through Table-san! Mac doesn't let Ryo go unpunished for it, getting a Lou Thesz Press on Ryo and busting him open with one of the punches. They get back outside where Ryo whips Mac over the stairs, and it seems he's making nice progress as Mac stays down for a 5-count! However, Mac's the champion for good reason, and once he gets up and chases Ryo around, Ryo tries to punch Mac, who counters right into a Star Punch that knocks Ryo out cold. With a ten-count following, Mac avoids the upset. Other Plot Mr. Money in the Bank Charles Barkley's music hits as he comes to the ring. He compliments Mac on his win, then mentions his own troubles with a losing streak going on. But Barkley isn't feeling too down since his briefcase can change all that, sending him straight to the top. He asks Mac if he's feeling up to the challenge right now, and Mac's happy to oblige. But Barkley says he's not ready, telling Mac he'll see him soon. The mind games leave Mac irritated in the ring. '"When Albert Doesn't Shut Up" Non-Title Match' Matchup Winner Results Despite being a man of Sega, Dr. Eggman isn't safe from the wrath of Segata. The Casual Champion brings a plethora of kicks Eggman's way, and for the most part Robotnik is powerless, only able to delay his fate with an occasional move. Segata makes it swift, using the Saturn's Rings combo to continue cracking the egg, finishing his adversary off with a swinging neckbreaker to maintain possession of the unseen Dragon Ball! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-22 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 22nd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-30 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 30th, 2013}} Category:Exhibition Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Royal Rumble Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Elimination Category:Last Man Standing